Niff One Shots
by Just Gabz
Summary: Random one shots I write for prompts involving Nick/Jeff.


_**Pairings/Characters:** _Nick/Jeff, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling_  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _none**  
><strong>_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own these characters. I just like messing with them.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" The room had been completely silent until that moment. Nick was very close to falling asleep. He felt nice and warm in their dorm room as he watched the snow fall outside their window. Nick yawned softly, turning his head to look over at the blonde on the other side of the room.

"Come with me."

"Mm no." Nick replied simply, sinking further into his bed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. A moment passed and all Nick could hear was shuffling before he felt a tug on his arm, "Jeff…"

"Come on. It won't take long. Please?"

Nick looked up just in time to see Jeff smile sweetly at him and rolled his eyes, sitting up, "Hurry up, then."

Jeff grinned, grabbing Nick's jacket and tossing it at him, "Get your shoes!"

Nick was going to protest, say he didn't want to go outside, but Jeff was acting like an excited puppy. How could he possibly deny that? So, quickly slipping on his shoes, he pulled on his jacket and found himself outside in the snow, walking out towards a small lit up tree. It was freezing and Nick was wrapping his arms tightly around himself, shivering. Jeff noticed right away and was quick to wrap an arm around his best friend, pulling him to his side.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to the tree."

"But why?"

Jeff didn't say anything more, much to Nick's dismay. He wanted to go back inside where it was warm. What were they doing out there that they couldn't possibly do in their nice warm dorm room? Then suddenly Jeff was stopping and turning to face Nick. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him close and swaying him softly. Nick couldn't help but smile because really, this was one of the most adorable things Jeff had ever done. Nick quickly took Jeff's lead, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and bringing their chests flush together.

Jeff leant down, murmuring softly into Nick's ear, "Merry Christmas."

Nick smiled fondly, looking up at Jeff and whispering his own 'Merry Christmas' as he pressed their lips together, holding Jeff close in the snow, knowing he was safe in the other boy's warmth.

xxx

It was awesome having a friend as great as Nick. Nick was good for him. He made sure Jeff was happy, and he wasn't afraid to goof off with him. He was also gorgeous, but Jeff was supposed to be ignoring that.

As Nick kept chattering away about something, the Warblers, Jeff supposed, the blonde just sort of stared at him. His chin was rested in his hand as he watched Nick talk animatedly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He was beautiful when he was like this. Nick would get so excited about something and his eyes would just light up. His beautiful golden brown eyes.

He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side, trying to look interested, when really, he had no idea what Nick was talking about because his hair kind of fell into his eyes at that moment and Jeff couldn't care less about anything else but his intense desire to push it away for him.

"Hello..?" Nick snapped his fingers in front of Jeff's face, causing the blonde to jump back, "Earth to Jeff…"

Jeff rolled his eyes, swatting his hand away, "I was listening."

"No you weren't." Nick frowned, "Are you okay?"

Jeff bit his lip, seeing how concerned Nick was. He really had to stop thinking about how beautiful those eyes were, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

xxx

"Dude, stop." Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff, chuckling softly.

Jeff had a handful of chocolates, some he was tossing in Nick's general direction, some he was tossing in the air and catching in his mouth. Nick had a particularly important assignment he needed to finish that night but it was proving impossible with the never ending assault.

"I'm giving you chocolate, don't complain!" Jeff grinned, flicking his blonde hair from his eyes and flinging another piece at him, hitting him in the chest, "Hey, open your mouth."

"What?"

"Open your mouth."

"No, Jeff! You'll choke me!" Nick shook his head, looking back down at the page in front of him. Maybe if he ignored Jeff, he'd get bored and give up.

"Nicky…" Jeff spoke in a sing song voice.

Nick sighed, reluctantly looking up from his page and seeing that Jeff had crossed the room. They were inches apart now, Jeff grinning innocently, "Yes, Jeffie?"

"Stop working so hard."

"I need to get this done."

"You need to eat some chocolate." Jeff chuckled softly, holding out a piece for Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes, taking the chocolate and popping it into his mouth, hoping that would be enough to make the very energetic boy happy. And then suddenly Jeff was closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. Suddenly geography didn't matter anymore because Jeff's lips were so soft and warm and he was threading his fingers through blonde locks, pulling Jeff closer. Jeff chuckled softly, crawling onto the bed and pressing Nick into the sheets.

Jeff reluctantly pulled away for air, smiling brightly, "Still want to do that homework?"

"It can wait."


End file.
